Have A Little Faith In Me
by Secretwindow1
Summary: Wilbur gets a phonecall one day, and he fears the worst will happen.A oneshot I did one day, warning: Sadness alert.Also contains a small spoiler for my fic, The Life and Times.


One spoiler for my fic, Life and Times. 

I was, well, just sitting there one day in a deep sadness. I missed my loved one who had passed, and I thought of this, and began writing. I don't know how people will react about this, maybe think its cheesy, but I don't care. Because its basically how...What happened with me...Yeah... How I felt...Maybe...Just a bunch of feelings that overwhelmed me awhile back.

I really didn't want to post it, but its been chewing at me for a long time. I have decided to post it and let you guys read it, and thanks to Robin and Joey (I'm still hiding from you!) and Jessie for reading it first. You guys helped me post it. So, R&R please, and remember what the summary says: _Sadness alert._

* * *

Have a little faith in me.

The twenty-seven year olds eyes grew wide as he held the phone to his ear in shock.

"What?"

"Hurry! We need you here for her!" his fathers voice said hurriedly over the phone. "I'll explain more about it when you arrive."

Wilbur was shocked. It couldn't..."I'll..I'll be right over."

He put the phone down and raced her hand through his thick cowlick, his heart beating rapidly.

"Oh lord." was all he mumbled. He grabbed his jacket and pulled one arm through then the next. It couldn't have...

He grabbed his hover car keys and ran out the door.

---------

Wilbur ran through the hostpital, sweat running down his forhead and into his eyes, his breathing was ragged.

He practically flew to the front desk, he slid to a stop and hit it with a bang, scaring the nurse behind it.

"Where is she?" he asked quickly, panting since he was out of breath.

"Who?" The nurse asked him.

Wilbur told the nurse her name, the nurse put her mouth into a "O" form, then pointed down the hall.

"Room 207. Be carefull, we don't know her condition."

Wilbur didn't care.

He needed to get there. Before anything happened. He had to be there for her. He had to be.

He nodded to her, muttered thanks, then ran down the hall, ignoring the passing people who either glared at him because he had knocked into them, or stared at him as he ran past, and got to the door.

He knocked three times quickly, his heart feeling heavy with feelings he didn't want to sort out yet. Some was fear, he knew that.

Somebody inside said for him to come in and he opened the door to see his father, his mothers parents, his grandparents from his fathers side and Gaston and Art sitting in the room.

Across the room was another door that was marked with some letters, but Wilbur didn't take notice to them nor care to read them.

"Where is she?" he asked at once.

Everybody pointed towards the door and Wilbur skipped past them and went to open the door.

"Wilbur, stop!" Cornelius said as he stood up and tried to grab his sons arm. "You can't, we're waiting for the doctor-"

"What do you mean I can't?" Wilbur asked angrily. "I have to be in there! She's in there, alone! I love her-"

"I love her to." his father said sadly, frowning at his son. He didn't loosen the grip on Wilburs arm.

"I-I know you do, dad. But I need to get in there. I didn't get to tell her I lo-"

Heels were heard and suddenly the door flew open and she raced across the room, her ballet flats banging across the floor, and she hugged her husband tightly.

"Wilbur, have you heard anything?" Megan asked at once. Wilbur put a sad hand on his wifes arm and one on her pregnant stomach and gulped, the baby inside moved, as if telling him to be okay. He shook his head. "Dad won't let me in the room. Dad...What have the doctors said?" he was almost afraid to ask.

He didn't want to know. He just didn't. What his father had said on the phone had spooked him, he didn't want to know anything...

"It was a heart attack." Cornelius replied quietly. Wilbur noticed Gaston flinch and a tear rolled down Lucilles cheek.

"They..They don't know her condition, really. They don't know what caused it either Wilbur, they say it might have just been a bad heart, something she might have had since she was a kid. I don't think thats possible though, her heart was so loving, she never hurt a fly-"

Wilbur snorted at this remark without meaning it, and immediately felt a stroke of guilt wave over him. Of course she had punished him when he was a kid, which had always made him question her and believe she was a hateful person, at that time of course, but that was nothing to snort about.

"Sorry..."

"She cried out and collapsed," continued Cornelius, pretending Wilbur didn't make any noise. "I..I didn't know what to do." he looked at his sons shoes. "It happened so quickly. Your grandmother called...called 911, they took her...I called you, and here we are now."

The door knob suddenly moved, startling the threesome who still stood near the door. They quickly moved away, not wanting to get hit, and let the tall man in white walk in.

Cornelius immediately stepped forwards. "How is she?"

The doctor looked Cornelius in the eyes and Wilbur could tell bad news was coming. The doctor shook his head and frowned at Cornelius.

"She couldn't be saved. I'm so very sorry, her heart imploded inside of her..It was... impossible." The way his voice was, you could tell he hated telling the family this news.

Everything was silent for a few seconds, but that silence was broken by a raspy sob from the back as Frannys mother broke into deep gasps and cries. Gaston and Art were stock still, shock overcoming them, as were everybody else.

Wilbur couldn't move, he stared at the doctor with a heavy heart that was slowly breaking. "Please..Tell me you're-"

The doctor looked at him sadly, Wilbur stopped talking.

Megan put a hand on his shoulder. "Wilbur..." she said sadly.

The shock swept over him and he turned and walked slowly over to a chair in the cornor of the room,

He didn't have a chance to see what his father was doing, he knew he was still with shock and grief, instead he buried his face in his hands and refused to look up, ever when he felt his wife sit next to him and rub his back, he could hear her sobbing.

His mother..Gone. Never to see her again..To feel her warmth...To hear her voice...To hug him and kiss him...To hug and kiss her back...

Suddenly he gave a sob and began to cry.

---------

He had his face lying on one of the tables in the music room. It had taken him a long time to walk into the room, but he finally had, and now he regretted it.

As soon as he stepped foot inside, his heart gave a stroke of pain that was worse then anything he had ever felt, and the first thing he did was sit down on one of the chairs and lay his face sideways on the table.

He knew his face was in a puddle of tears, he stared straight ahead of him not taking notice of the sad frogs who seemed to not care anymore what they played, seeing through them, his hands lay on his lap, he played with his wedding ring, moving it up and down on his left ring finger.

Something bothered him inside, and it wasen't that he had lost his cool for the time being. Or that he wasn't his normal cocky self right now. He didn't get a chance to say he loved her, he hadn't said he loved her since he had last seen her, which had been two months back...Not even a phone call...

Hatred, pain, and anger burned inside of him, all aimed at himself. He wanted his own life to end, right now. If only somebody would walk over and take his life, this very moment.

He felt lightheaded, as if he was drowning in his own tears. Everything was begining to fade to black...

He blinked and saw his mother in front of him, along with his younger self. Standing in front of the frog band, she was conducting them, and they were playing as if nothing had happened.

He had to be at least four or five, he was crying.

"Mama.." his baby self sobbed as he held out his hand.

"What happened?" Franny asked motheringly, taking his hand and looking at it. "Oh no! Did you hurt it? Oh, don't feel bad sweetie." she kissed his hand and pulled him into a hug. "It'll be okay."

"How do you know?" Wilbur asked, hugging her back.

"You have to have a little faith in me." His mother smiled, she then hugged him tightly, but he still sobbed, a little harder this time.

She picked him up and said quietly. "Wilbur, don't cry, honey. Don't cry."

But he buried his sad face into her breast and sobbed somemore. She frowned at him, the poor little baby.

She knew how to make him feel better, nobody else knew of it. She started in a quiet, beautiful voice:

"When the road gets dark, and you can hardly see. Just let my love throw a spark. Have a little faith in me."

Frankie's band began to play the music that went with the song, tiny little Wilbur smiled at his mother and hugged her as she rocked him and swung him around. "And when the tears you cry," she continued. "Are all you can believe. Just give these loving arms a try, and have a little faith in me...And have a little faith in me. Have a little faith in me." With each new verse she made the words grow softer, until you could barely hear them.

Adult Wilbur closed his eyes tightly and, even though he didn't want to, because he wanted to act his age, cried suddenly, his tears warming his face as they spilled over him, into the puddle of tears. He pulled himself straight and choked, hiccuping and weeping, feeling like a little kid. Crying like this, he was twenty-seven. They don't cry like that, they don't cry at all. And Wilbur Robinson doesn't cry...

He looked in front of him towards the mirror across the room and blinked, he saw her smile. She looked at him and touched his shoulder.

He turned around, but nothing was behind him. Just a little freaked out, he turned back around and she stood there. As if inside the mirror itself she lived, just smiling at her.

He smiled back at her, a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. He could actually feel her hand on his shoulder.

The pain he felt at that moment was to hard for him to understand, as it was mixed with sadness and small happiness.

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. "I love...you mom." he spoke in such a whisper, noticing his voice was raspy and weird sounding. He hadn't used his voice in a long time.

She smiled at him from the mirror and nodded, patting his shoulder.

He blinked quickly to take away the tears and...She was gone.

She was nowhere at all...

He looked at the mirror and gasped, then looked around quickly, his heart broken. She had to still be there...But she wasen't...She had left him...

He looked down at his hands, lifted one to his shoulder and held the place that once was so warm.

"When your secret heart, can not speak so easily, come here darling, from a whisper start, and have a little faith in me..."

He stood and looked the room over, then walked towards the door, deciding he had better not stay in this room to much longer. He turned around in the doorway and looked over the music room, his eyes went over the conductors stand, the tables which his mother had sat in and talked to him, played cards on, built castles out of blocks on, the one cornor where she had sent him when he was being bad, the elevators she had played with him in.

He shut the door silently and slowly, he knew it'd be alright, even when it wasn't, it would be.

Because now, no matter what, he'd always had a little faith.

--------


End file.
